Harry and the Randomness
by ridickulus101
Summary: Will Harry Stop running into doors? ,Will Ron finally catch the white bunny?, Will Hermione survive all of this randomness?, and what will Dumbledore do about it all? Read to find out.
1. Snape and his bunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anybody else in J.K Rowling's lovely world of magic.(unfortunately) **

**Summary: Will Harry Stop running into doors? ,Will Ron finally catch the white bunny?,****Will Hermione survive all of this randomness?, and what will Dumbledore do about it all? Read to find out. **

**Warnings: Characters OC , Bunny rabbit snatching and many other random stuff**

**Enjoy!!! **

**It was the first day back for all previous Hogwarts students and a new beginning for some ****and the castle was silent. Too silent -- when all of a sudden the doors of the great hall banged open crashing against the walls on either side startling everyone in the large room making them turning their heads to see the greasy haired potion master Severus Snape swoop in looking all menacing with that sneer he always seems to have on his face. That is until they notice a white rabbit in his arms. He did not seem to notice anyone looking at him as he walked to the head table. Whisperings of "What is Snape doing with a white rabbit?" and "poor bunny" were said but not acknowledged by the potions proffessor. At the Gryffindor table Ron Weasley was looking at the bunny with a unidentified look on his face and Hermione Granger did not like the look as she knew what was about to happen.** _1...2.. **--**_** she counted in her head but didn't make it to three before Ron was off running like a loon ." BUNNY" , Ron screamed repeatedly jumping towards the potion master and snatching the rabbit out of his hands and running out of the great hall. Snape was surprised and ran after him saying "WEASLEY 1000000 points from Gryffindor for snatching my rabbit" The word Weasley echoing off the walls. During all this Harry sat there holding in his laughter until he could not no more and fell out of his seat in fits of laughter rolling on the floor.**


	2. What Happened Ron and that Wabbit?

**Warnings: Total Randomness and OC Characters **

**Chapter 2: What Happened To Ron? **

** After the incident with the white rabbit Ron could not be found anywhere. Including the room of requirement. Hermione searched and searched but with no luck. Even professor Snape seemed to have gone and could not be found. She started walking back to the great hall when all of a sudden she heard a thump just around the corner and a "oof". She walked around the corner and was shocked to see Harry walking into all the door frames and falling down for no reason what so ever. She notice he did not look all that happy. "Harry"? she ask as is she was approaching something strange and suspicious looking. That's when Harry turned and looked at her and kept on walking back and forth in the corridor pretending not to notice she was there. Hermione could not stand it anymore. So she fled in the direction of the library to get her mind at ease from all these strange happenings. And maybe even find out what has happened to Harry. **

**In the meantime Ron as strange as this sounds was looking for the fluffy white bunny Snape had this morning. He lost it when it just disappeared out of his arms with a small "poof". Harry didn't seem to mind as he kept on skipping and saying "poof" all the way down the corridor. That's when Ron lost Harry. **_**Something must have been put in his drink or something, **_**thought Ron. He has not seen Harry since then. He was startled out of his thoughts when Hermione came bursting past him at the speed of light. "whoosh" then she was gone. Ron was knocked down onto his behind. (he-he behind) . Hey Hermione watch where your going", he yelled after her. **

** Snape as always was in the potions classroom grading the dunderhead's as he likes to call them essay's. He was about a big fat T on Potters when all of a sudden "POP" His bunny just appeared on his desk. "BUNNY", He screamed happily. Thankful it was safe and sound and away from the Weasley brat. He put it back in its little hut. Then as if nothing happened he started grading again. Only to be interrupted by an "oof" and then something falling. He went out to see what it was and saw Potter running into door frames. He busted out laughing at the state Potter was in and shut the door. A second later he heard a "thump" on his door but did not get up. Then a "oof" as potter fell to the floor. Making Snape laugh louder and fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. That's how the headmaster found him hours later. **


	3. Dumbledore's findings and Hermione

**An: sorry for the delay****… I had a lot of school work to catch up on cause of sickness and the story was in the back of my mind at that moment. I'll try to take better care in the future. Any who on with the story. **

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore's findings and Hermione **

**Dumbledore was walking to the potion master's office when all of a sudden there was a "oof" and then laughter. **_What was going on ? _**He thought. He walked towards the sound and notice it was coming from the area of the potion master's office. When her rounded the corner he did not suspect to find Harry Potter on the ground all flustered and in a very bad mood. He chuckled to himself and went up to him.**

"**What has got you all bothered Harry? He asked. He did not get an answer. Harry only looked up then down again as if he did not have an answer. "I'm sure Miss Granger will help you…would she not?" Dumbledore asked. Then entered the potion masters office. "Severus?, He asked but only got giggling in response. **_What in the world is happening around here_**, he thought and what he saw made him back out very slowly. There was Snape in the fetal position giggling saying "Potter" and "oof" in between breaths. **

** Hermione was sitting in the library reading up on curses from the book Curses and counter curses when she came upon one that would explain Harry's problem. "That's it" She cried and jumped out of her seat and out of the library not even hearing the librarian Mrs. Pince reprehending her for her loudness. **

**As for Ron well lets say he's not having the best of days. He is still trying to find that rabbit. **_Where did it go? _**He thought to himself. When all of a sudden "Whoosh" he was knocked off his feet the second time that day by Hermione who yelled back "Sorry Ron" and continued on her way. **

**Harry was also not having a good day. He kept bumping into doors and he did not know why. He let out a frustrated sigh and stayed where he was. **_Maybe Hermione found out what is happening to me_**, he thought to himself not hearing Someone stop in front of him. **


	4. A Care Bear and Malfoy?

**Hey Guys sorry for the very very very long delay but I had school and work on my mind and totally forgot all about this story. I have the summer free now except weekends so I can write **

**:D yay **

**As I said before none of the characters belong to me… but I wish they did. **

**Now BACK TO THE STORY **

"Well Well Well if it isn't Scarhead, what you doing potty? Laying on the floor like a rug mat that you should be? " Draco Malfoy asked in his ferret like voice.

Harry looked up and said, "Bugger off Malfoy as you can see I am busy".

"Doing what potter? You're just sitting there." Malfoy drawled

"Trying to ignore you and… you know what Malfoy I'm not going to explain myself to you so you may as well leave as you are not going to get anymore answers from me." Harry said trying to as point blank as possible.

"Fine Potter but I am the only one that knows the answers to all your problems at the moment so you may have blew your chance at becoming cured", Malfoy said and started to walk off.

Harry sighed and said, "Malfoy wait.." but Draco was already gone almost like he was the speed of light.

(To Hermione)

"Where is he…..? Where is he", mumbled Hermione as she ran along the corridors

_I know he's here some place but where_ she thought as she came to a slow and then noticed a dark shape up against the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Harry", she yelled and ran towards the dark shape thinking it was Harry.

But it was not harry it was a giant teddy bear that came to life when it saw her and it said "I need another care bear hug", which stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"NOOOOOO", she screamed and ran with all her might toward the next corridor down.

NO was the echo Ron heard as he walked past the Gryffindor portrait.

"Well that was weird", he said to himself.

But as soon as he started to walk again he found himself engulfed by a fuzzy big bear like stuffy.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL", he screamed

That's when he heard it

"Please give me a hug", the creepy stuffy said

**Well that's it for now… will Ron get away from the creepy stuffy? Will Harry get to talk to Draco again? You will see in the next chapter. **

**Audios Amigos**


End file.
